


Us

by colli



Series: Colli's minecraft Au [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Minecraft, Creeper! Gavin, Gen, Halfling creeper! Gavin, Minecraft head canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5377970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colli/pseuds/colli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack ponders about himself, and about his friends and companions.</p><p>Thank you to CapitalQ for suggesting the name!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Us

**Author's Note:**

> Hahha first thing I have written in a while, and first I have posted.  
> I have a huge head canon for Achievement Hunter minecraft, got a notebook with all my jottings. 
> 
> As an explanation,  
> Inferni where the original inhabitants of the nether before something happened (maybe a future fic will come and explain) they keep fire inside themselves and there is a tattoo culture.
> 
> Halflings are when a baby gets abandoned and a mob adopts them because of an ancient pact. This gives the child special abilities that are stronger the longer they live with the mobs.
> 
> Anyways, please enjoy!

Jack thinks of himself as a relatively ordinary person, which he is compared to his companions

Ryan, the most normal after Jack, is a genius scientist and engineer. He gets these crazy lights in his eyes, and finds it too easy to to do immoral tasks for Jack's comfort.

Ray is quite proficient in many things, but Jack does not know much about this apathetic young man. It feels to him that Ray may just pack up and leave, the suited hermit keeps his home simple and with little clutter. He keeps company with roses, cats, and the head named Pat. Ray also has a weird hatred towards cake, which he refuses to speak of

Geoff the Infernus, the last of the beings that where the original inhabitants of the nether. All Jack knows about the Inferni is that they cough up sparks, have eyes of fire and tattoos that burn. What he doesnt know is the reason why Geoff ran from his homeland.

Michael, a.k.a. Mogar the barbarian warrior with superhuman strength. He is gruff and easy to anger, going off into a rage that only Gavin can stop.

And Gavin, who is probably the strangest of all due to circumstance of his childhood. He is a joker who speaks in an odd dialect filled with strange words, silly and full of laughter. Yet he is cunning and an ace shot with a bow and arrow. Gavin is a wonder, a halfling creeper-human. Able to harness explosions, and has a creative outlook on problems. He has a slightly off-putting inhuman way about him.

\------- ------- -------

While Jack thinks he is ordinary, he goes about building another structure. Each and every companion admires him, he is the solidity, the rock of normality in the groups oddness.

**Author's Note:**

> Also: I don't know how to end a story


End file.
